callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Technical
A Technical is an improvised fighting vehicle featured in both'' Modern Warfare'' installments of the Call of Duty series. It is usually a pickup truck with a mounted machine gun, usually an M2 Browning Machine Gun. In game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Technicals are seen in "Charlie Don't Surf" and "Death From Above" in ''Call of Duty 4''. They are red or white 4WD pickups, each with a mounted 50cal. MG on them. A destroyed technical is also seen in the back alley of the multiplayer map Crash. Technical_Truck.jpg|View of the Technical's mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 There are at least two technicals seen in "Team Player". The Militia has three technicals in "The Hornet's Nest" with a Browning M2, in two cases the gun is usable. Shadow Company in "The Enemy of My Enemy" have their own version of a technical, a black "Vioxy" (in-game pseudonym for Chevy Suburban) SUV with a mounted Gatling minigun, though these are not, by definition, technicals. Technicals that are used by the OpFor can be seen in "Endgame". BrowningM2MW2.png|First Person View of the Technical's mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Technicals return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as seen in the Redemption trailer. They appear in the mission "Back on the Grid" and are used by the African Militia. Trivia *It's possible but unlikely to be killed by one in the beginning "Charlie Don't Surf" on Veteran. *Oddly, if the player attempts to use an RPG-7 on the Technical in "Charlie Don't Surf", the rocket will always curve away from it and miss. *The M2 machine gun on the back of the Technical in "The Hornet's Nest" can be used; However it shows the use icon for the M249 SAW, since there is no use icon for the M2. *In Call of Duty 4, if the player kills the driver of the technical, the vehicle will immediately burst into flames. *On a few Modern Warfare 2 maps, such as Carnival, destroyed Technicals can be found outside the map, used as scenery. *In "Charlie Don't Surf," it takes several (3 or 4) RPG-7 rockets to destroy the Technical, even though it is a simple pickup truck. *In "The Hornet's Nest," the player can aim the M2 machine gun at the roof of the cab on the technical. Shooting it will cause the technical to catch fire and explode rather quickly. *In "Second Sun," one can find destroyed technicals (complete with machine gun) littering the streets of Washington D.C. This is most likely because it would have taken more memory to create a model for regular pickup truck. They could also be remnants of a possible civilian resistance to the Russian invasion. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there are trucks with mounted DShK machine guns similar to technicals seen in missions like Operation 40 and both Vorkuta and WMD which is used by the player. *In "Enemy of My Enemy," Shadow Company soldiers also seemed to use regular white pickup trucks resembling Militia technicals but lacking the M2 Browning machinegun. Category:Vehicles Category:Stub Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Enemies